Awakening Within
by rekidai
Summary: "I've always been watching and I know it sounds creepy but I couldn't help it. You're like me, you can create snow and ice. It was kind of wonderful knowing there's someone out there that's the same as me so I never made myself known. But I couldn't stand by and do nothing, I needed to help you" Jack says.
1. Chapter 1

Jack snuck away from the guardians and started flying across the world searching for Arendelle. For the past 19 years he was obsessed with going there. The other guardians liked going to France, Japan or Russia but for Jack, Arendelle was his favourite place. He landed on the balcony of the castle and floated inside. Elsa's 19th birthday celebration hasn't started yet but everyone was gathered in the main hall.

'_Looks like I got here on time' _Jack thought.

Elsa was sitting on the throne watching everyone dancing. Her sister Anna was dancing with Kristoff happily with Olaf trailing behind. Jack floated towards Elsa and started waving his hand in front of her.

"Hellllooooo" Jack said while he waved his hand vigorously.

Elsa still couldn't see him, Jack was slightly disappointed. He thought that she might have as she got older. The first time Jack came across Arendelle was purely coincidence, but Elsa was the main reason why he kept coming back. Jack was flying across the world when he stopped by Arendelle. At the beginning, it was boring there was nothing to do but Jack still explored the town. He saw the huge castle and decided to go inside. Jack made up his mind that there was nothing interesting inside but he came across two little girls. Elsa and Anna was running around and playing in the halls. Jack got a bit excited and followed them down the halls, making a right and left when they turned. Anna finally stopped and turned around to face Elsa.

"Wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, okay!" Elsa said with excitement.

Jack was slightly confused; he wondered how they were going to build a snowman inside the castle when there was no snow. Where they going to use to cloth or ice to build it? Elsa gave a small smirk and suggested going into their playroom. Jack decided to follow them and watch them build a 'snowman'; Elsa lifted her hands.

"Ready?" she asked.

Anna nodded and started jumping.

"Make it snow!" Anna screamed.

'_There's no way they can make it snow in here' _he thought.

Jack made up his mind that they must be playing make believe but he still wanted to watch. Elsa closed her eyes and started moving her hands. Slowly the room started getting colder and Jack saw snowflakes appear. This surprised Jack and wondered what Elsa was.

'_There's no way she can make it snow' _

'_I'm the only one with this power' _he thought.

Elsa started making mountains and mountains of snow and turned the whole floor into ice. Jack was amazed by this and floated closer to the ground. He knew that they couldn't see him but he still tried to get their attention especially Elsa's. When Elsa didn't acknowledge him, Jack grew sadder. He flew back to the North Pole and kept this a secret.

Jack stayed for the whole celebration. He watched Elsa intently but noticed she never danced with anyone. During celebrations and balls, Elsa usually eats the food and mingles with other people. Jack wished that she believed in him that way she would be able to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack has been visiting Arendelle for a year now and each time he noticed Elsa's power growing stronger. He decided to stay in the castle for the night and travel back to the North Pole the next day. The castle was quiet and dark; Jack closed his eyes as he tried to sleep. Anna and Elsa suddenly burst into the room giggling. Jack turned his attention to them._

_"Make it snow Elsa! Make it snow!" Anna screamed with excitement._

_Elsa lifted her hands and waved them in a circle. The room started snowing and she made the ground turn to ice. Elsa moved both her hands forward and created a giant mountain of snow. Anna screamed with excitement as she jumped into it. Jack smiled as he watched her and floated closer to them. Elsa created a snowman in front of Anna._

_"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Elsa said as she moved each branch._

_"I love you Olaf" Anna said as she ran to hug him._

_Jack watched them as they ran around the room. Anna started jumping from mountains of snow to the next and Elsa created more as Anna jumped. However, Anna jumped too fast and Elsa missed the ground and hit Anna's head. As Anna slowly fell towards the ground Jack acted quickly and created a pile of snow underneath. Anna landed on the soft snow and Elsa rushed to her. A strand of her suddenly turned white, it made Elsa scared._

_"MOM! DAD!" Elsa screamed._

_Her parents rushed into the room and looked at Anna. She was unconscious and her father told Elsa that her powers were getting out of hand. The king rushed to the library and took the map to the trolls._

_"We have to hurry and see the troll king. They're the only ones that can help now" her father said._

_The king rode on the horse with Anna in his arms and Elsa rode with her mother. She was scared that she might have killed Anna and started crying. Jack followed them to the trolls and panicked. He wished he was watching them closer; he could have prevented this from happening. The trolls rose from the ground and rolled towards the king and his family. The troll king came close to the king as he kneeled to show Anna. The troll king examined Anna and touched the strand of white hair. The troll king used his magic and accessed Anna's memories._

_"I can heal her but I have to remove all the memories of Elsa's power" the troll king as he waved his hand over Anna's head._

_"She won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked._

_"No, but I changed the memories so that she will still have good memories" the troll kind said with a smile._

_The troll king had warned the king that Elsa's power can be dangerous if she can't control it. Elsa became scared that she wouldn't be able to control it anymore like today. Anna could have been killed if the ice touched her heart instead. She was lucky that it was only her head. The king thought for a second and found the solution. The princess will have no contact with the outside world until she could control her powers. The troll kind nodded in agreement._

_"No!" Jack screamed, sadly no one heard him._

_Jack flew to Elsa and started objecting._

_"You can control it Elsa! I can teach you!" Jack said to Elsa; he tried to touch her shoulders but his hand passed through her._

_Jack stared at his hand and remembered that Elsa couldn't see him or hear him. Even if he objects right now there would be nothing he could do. Jack flew behind the family as they went back to the castle. He wished Elsa could see him so that he could help her. When they returned to the castle, Elsa decided that she would have her own room._

_"Are you sure about this?" the king asked her._

_"I have to, I can't control it" Elsa said as she looked down her feet._

_Jack frowned at the idea; he knew that Elsa and Anna were close and they should stay close. The king and queen nodded and made no objection to the room change. Jack decided not to go back to the guardians anymore. He made a plan to make himself known to Elsa and teach her to control her powers. The king and queen feared for the worst and tried and helped Elsa._

_"Conceal, don't Feel, don't let them know" her father said as he put each glove on._

_As the months passed Elsa's powers were growing too strong. She couldn't wield the magic anymore and when she moves her hand too suddenly she would shoot out ice. Elsa didn't want Anna to find out so she began staying in her room and never coming out. Anna knocked on Elsa's door several times trying to play with her. She felt lonely ever since Elsa moved out of their room._

_"Elsa?" Anna says._

_"Go away!" Elsa screamed through the door._

_"Come on, let's play. I never see you anymore come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman..." Anna says._

_"GO AWAY ANNA!" Elsa screamed again._

_"Okay….good-bye" Anna says quietly._

_Jack watched as Elsa began withdrawing from everyone in the castle. She started staying in her room all day since she couldn't control her magic. Jack stayed close to her and watched over her. Elsa walked over to the window and touched it. Jack decided to begin his plan; he began making ice appear on each pane of glass. Elsa was shocked and started crying. She thought that she made the ice appear from her fingertips and ran away from the window. Jack tried again and made the floor turn to ice as a flower pattern began to show. Elsa looked at the floor and began sobbing louder._

_"Oh no! I can't even control it! It's coming out of my feet too!" she screamed out._

_Her father and mother rushed in to see the ice on the window and floor. The king pulled her closer and hugged his daughter. Her father wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but Elsa shook her head. She knew she couldn't control it anymore._

_"I wish I didn't have these powers" she cried out sobbing in her father's arms._

_Jack was surprised to hear those words. He thought that he could make everything better but he only made things worse. She didn't even want the powers anymore. Watching Elsa cry made his heart hurt, he decided to go back to the guardians and leave her alone._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi, thanks to everyone that is reading this story so far :) this chapter is a little boring since it's a recap of the movie with Jack in it with a little twist. Last chapter and this chapter is a "flashback" chapter that happened a year ago from the present. I'm almost done writing the next chapter and I ensure you that it will be much more interesting :) Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for the pms s2_

* * *

_Jack was hanging around the North Pole lately, North was making little toy cars out of ice to play with. The clock was ticking and he looked up at the time. It was only 12pm, he wondered if he should fly around the world today. North raised his little toy car to the light and marveled at his creation._

_"Jack, are you okay?" North asked._

_North turns around and meets Jack's eyes. North could tell whenever Jack was upset. Usually around this time Jack would have used his powers and created toys of his own or play tricks._

_"Yeah, I'm going to go out" Jack said as he flew to the window._

_Jack held on to the side of the window frame and looked back at North. North gave a small smile, he knew something was wrong with Jack for the past several years but he never said a word. If Jack didn't want to tell North about his problems, he wouldn't ask._

_"See you in a few days" Jack said before he jumped out the window._

_Jack was flying high in the sky and flew into clouds to separate them. Flying around at night always made him feel better. He liked the view when he looked below. Up In the night sky Jack liked to observe the tiny lights from houses. He passed Arendelle and wondered if he should go take a look._

_It's been more than 10 years since the last time he went. As he flew closer he heard screaming and watched as a young woman ran out of the castle. Her purple cape floated as she ran. Jack didn't know it was Elsa until he heard Anna screaming._

_"Elsa wait!" Anna said._

_"Stay away from me!" Elsa screamed and just like that she made rigid icicles appear in front of her creating a wall._

_Jack's eyes widened as he saw what happened and flew close to her. He tried to grab her wrist but he passed through her._

_'Crap you can't see me' Jack said out loud._

_Elsa ran on top of the water making a path underneath her with each step she took. Jack decided to follow her and find out what happened. He felt bad for leaving Anna behind but he knew that Anna would be safe if she stayed in the castle._

_Jack followed Elsa from behind and watched her talk to herself. Elsa didn't know what to do anymore; she couldn't go back to Arendelle. Everyone was scared of her now even her sister. Elsa took off her gloves and let it float in the air._

_Elsa started singing as she made blue snowflakes appear. It looked beautiful as they floated down towards her face. Jack was mesmerized by the sight. Elsa removed her cape as she ran forward. With her hands she made a staircase out of ice so she could reach to the other mountain. At the top of the mountain she started creating a castle of her own out of ice. The ground below her started rising as the walls started appearing. She looked up and smiled. As she waved her right hand and made an ice chandelier appear on top of her head. Elsa removed her crown and looked at it._

_"I'm never going back, the past is in the past" she sang as she tossed her crown away._

_Jack watched her as she undid her hair and her dark gown started transforming. Elsa used her powers to change her dress. Tiny blue sparkles surrounded her and her dark gown changed to a light blue dress. The whole gown sparkled and her cape appeared with a snowflake pattern near the bottom. Watching Elsa took Jack's breath away._

_Elsa walked outside and looked at the snowstorm she created. She smirked and said "the cold never bothered me anyways." With that she turned her heel and slammed the frozen door shut. Jack hovered around the ice castle and marveled at the detail Elsa created._

_'She learned so fast' he thought._

_It had taken him couple months to control his power when he woke up at the lake. Jack flew up to the top left side of the ceiling and marveled at the snowflake pattern Elsa had created. His left hand touched the ceiling and he closed his eyes. Slowly the ceiling glowed light blue and one of the snowflake pattern changed to a flower._

_'One day she'll see this' he thought._

_Jack wandered outside and noticed Anna was with a young man, a reindeer and a snowman. He flew closer to them and looked at the reindeer. Jack was curious since he never saw one interact with humans that well. The reindeer snorted loudly and tried to head-butt Jack when he got to close. It was a close call but Jack managed to get away. He had a huge grin on his face._

_"Sven, what are you doing now" the young man said._

_"Why I'm just having some fun" the young man said in a strange voice._

_Olaf eyes widened and sparkled as he went closer to Jack. Olaf reached up and tugged on Jack's wooden staff. Jack looked down and Olaf began to wave. Anna and Kristoff watched as Olaf was waving his hand in thin air._

_"I'm Olaf, what's your name?" Olaf asked._

_"Jack Frost, how are you alive?" Jack asked curiously._

_"Elsa made me" Olaf said with a giant smile on his face._

_Olaf looked over to Anna and saw the confusion on her face. Anna came closer to Olaf and kneeled down. She placed her hand on Olaf's face._

_"Are you okay?" she asked worried._

_"Yeah why?" Olaf asked._

_"You're kind of talking to no one" Anna said._

_"I'm talking to Jack Frost" Olaf said as he pointed at Jack._

_"That's just a story" Anna said._

_"No he's real, look" Olaf said as he pointed at Jack again._

_Anna sighed and gave up. She turned her head to where Olaf was pointing and shook her head. There was no one there in her eyes, she only saw a tree. Kristoff walked closer to the tree and placed his arm around it._

_"Hi Jack Frost, how are you doing?" Kristoff asked to the tree._

_"You mean that tree is named Jack Frost too?" Olaf asked walking closer to the tree._

_"No, they can't see me" Jack said._

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm the spirit of winter, you have to believe in me before you could see me" Jack said as he sat on his staff._

_"Olaf-" Anna said as she got cut off._

_"Anna, the castle is close by maybe we should go there first" Olaf said as he walked past her._

_Anna sighed and got up. She brushed the snow off her skirt and decided to follow Olaf. Jack trailed behind them and watched closely. They all dropped their jaw when they noticed the ice castle was on the mountain. Anna eyes sparkled and knew that Elsa was in there._

_"How are we going to get up there?" Anna asked._

_"We can ask Jack to fly us up" Olaf said._

_"The only way is to climb up" Anna said as she jumped up the mountain and began climbing._

_Kristoff stood still and watched her try to climb without rope or a pick. It was fun for him to watch her struggle._

_"Is it just me or the air is thick up here?" she asked._

_He tried not to burst into laughter since Anna barely climbed. Sven nudged Kristoff with his head and Kristoff understood that he should be helping her._

_"There are stairs leading up to the castle around the corner" Jack said to Olaf._

_"Jack says there's stairs around the mountain" Olaf said as he began walking._

_Anna looked down and realized that she didn't get far from climbing. Kristoff laughed lightly and watched as Anna let go. It wasn't very far up but Kristoff still couldn't manage to catch her and let her fall on top of him._

_The group began walking around the corner and found the stairs. Kristoff was amazed by the ice castle and took a closer look at the stairs. The details of the staircase surprised him. He has never seen ice sculptures like this in a long time. Jack followed closely as they reached the top of the stairs. Anna turned around and looked at Kristoff._

_"Maybe you guys should wait here" Anna said,_

_"Are you sure? You said that she's has magic powers" Kristoff said._

_"I'll be fine" Anna said and walked in the castle._

_Olaf seemed worried about Anna but Jack gave Olaf a wink as he followed Anna. The inside of the castle amazed Anna as she walked up the stairs she couldn't help but touch everything. Everything in the castle was made out of ice. When she reached the top of the stairs Elsa was sitting down playing with her powers._

_"Elsa?" Anna called out unsure if it was her sister._

_Elsa turned around and Anna's eyes widened at how much Elsa changed already. Anna was in awe over her new gown and changed hairstyle._

_"You look stunning!" Anna screamed out._

_Elsa smiled and thanked her._

_"Elsa...you need to come back. Arendelle is in trouble" she began saying._

_Elsa shook her head. There was no way she could return home again. Everyone hated her now after what she did. Anna pleaded again and Elsa screamed out no. Jack watched as ice came out of her hands. Elsa was losing control of her powers again. It was too late, Jack couldn't help Anna. The ice had touched her heart._

_"Leave Anna" Elsa said._

_With her power she summoned an ice sculpture to be her bodyguard. The bodyguard chased Anna out of the castle. Kristoff saw the giant ice sculpture and began to run with Sven and Olaf._

_"It's marshmallow!" Olaf screamed out still running._

_The ice sculpture captured them all and tossed them over the cliff into the soft pile of snow. Jack watched as they left and went back inside the castle. He didn't want to leave Elsa right now._

_A few hours passed since Anna came and Elsa finally calmed down. Jack wondered if Anna was alright since he couldn't see her condition after she was struck by Elsa's powers. Suddenly there was a loud ruckus at the bottom of the castle and Elsa went to see who it was. There were soldiers at the front entrance and she ran back to her room. Jack flew onto the ceiling; ready in case they wanted to harm Elsa._

_They asked Elsa to come back to Arendelle and when she refused they began to attack. Elsa decided to use her powers and defended herself. She created an ice shield in front of her as they shot arrows. The arrows struck through the shield and she smirked. There was no way they could force her to go back to Arendelle. Elsa made the floors slippery and the two soldiers fell as soon as she was about to kill them a man came in screaming for everyone to stop. He was dressed with finer clothes. Jack wondered if he was a prince since he was able to stop the soldiers._

_Elsa tried to escape but just as she reached the door, one of the soldiers knocked her out. Jack panicked and flew to help her. But it was too late the soldiers had Elsa in their arms._

_"Take her to the dungeon" the man said._

_Jack decided that he wouldn't do anything right now. He would wait until she was in the dungeon to help Elsa. The dungeon was made out of stones and the soldier locked Elsa hands to the ground so that she wouldn't be able to use her magic. When she woke up she saw the man._

_"Hans, let me go" she said as she struggled in the chains._

_"It's too bad you're so cold, I was going to marry you first" Hans said through the door._

_"I'll let everyone know that you killed Anna, and Arendelle will be mine" Hans said as he walked away._

_Elsa tried to remove the lock from her hands but she couldn't summon enough magic to break the lock. Jack flew to the lock and placed his hands on top of them and tried as well. Slowly blue crystals started to form on top and Elsa smiled. The lock finally broke and she started forming ice on the walls. The process was slow and Jack went to help her to get it done faster. Elsa escaped to look for her sister._

_Jack followed her as she looked for her sister. Anna's body was almost frozen and Jack stared in horror as Elsa rushed to her side. Elsa held her sister close to her as Anna talked to her with her last dying breath. There was a tear in Elsa's eye as she cried over her sister's departure._

_"I love you Anna" Elsa said quietly._

_With those magic words the ice melted from Anna's body and she was fine again. Jack stared in wonder about Elsa's power. As Anna hugged Elsa, she finally saw Jack and smiled at him. Jack smiled and placed his finger on his lips. He hoped that Anna wouldn't tell Elsa about him. There was a full moon out and Jack looked up as he wondered if the man on the moon was watching him. Jack was happy to see Elsa happy. She had a huge grin on her face as she was hugging Anna._

_Jack watched Elsa use her powers to stop the snowstorm and create an ice rink inside the castle. As Anna was trying to skate, she looked carefully around her. Elsa was busy skating with Olaf._

_"Thank you for helping us" Anna said. Jack was glad that Anna could see him finally._

_"It was nothing" he said._  
_"Thank you for looking after Elsa and helping her. Will you still be around?" she asked._

_Jack looked over at Elsa and couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Elsa smile again, he hasn't seen her smile since she was a little girl. Time have flew by since then._

_"Always" he replied to Anna._


End file.
